Fear the Walking Dead: A New Story
by G1022
Summary: [Based after season 2a's finale. This will more or less not follow events in season 2b.] Alaina and Brylee are survivors of a camp that got overrun. They head towards Tijuana and meet Chris and Travis who have been walking for days after a conflict with members of their group. [Chris/OC] [Nick/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

~1 Year Ago~

Alaina sat at her computer doing what she usually does on a nightly basis. Watching the TV shows she can't watch on TV because she had no cable. She was leaning back, her legs propped up on a chair as she watched The Walking Dead, a zombie TV show that she had gotten into when it first aired. She heard her mom run inside the house after a smoke break and yelled at her to grab whatever she could. Alaina thought it was a joke, but did what her mom said anyways. Brylee, her neighbor and a girl she considered her sister, although they told everyone they were cousins, came running into the house, her parents and two younger brother behind her.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Alaina asked, pretty calm for someone who was just told to pack whatever she could.

"Alaina, the TV shows you watch are no longer just shows. They are becoming reality. Now hurry up and pack." my mom said, throwing a medium katana at me.

They had three katanas of different sizes, mostly used as decoration after an uncle had left off island and never asked for them back. Alaina's sister was already holder her knife that had blades sticking out in all kinds of directions.

"Alright, alright. This better not be some sort of sick...-" Alaina was cut off when she heard a scream come from down the hill.

She ran into her room and grabbed as much clothes as she could before zipping up the bag and running back into the living room.

"So where are we going?" Brylee asked, helping Alaina pack up canned goods that were in the house as well as fill up water jugs.

"The basin is safest. We can leave on a boat. My cousin has messaged me saying they are ready." Brylee's mom said, moving to grab some of the water jugs.

"Let's get these in the cars and leave. We'll have to go up and around in order to get out since the lower part of the street is already crawling with them." Alaina's mom said, moving to grab her bag and secure her katana on her waist.

Brylee had the smallest katana in her hand while her mom and her brother, a year younger that her, had a machete. Brylee's dad was holding a shot gun and the youngest was holding a fishing spear.

They got outside and quickly put everything in the trunks before heading towards the boat basin.

"All of our neighbors..." I said, looking behind us as the zombies tried to catch up to the car.

"I'm just glad it's not us." Brylee said, sitting down correctly in the car.

"At least your zombie apocalypse planning went the way it was supposed to Alaina. Thank god you think of weird things when you watch TV shows, otherwise we would be just like them." her mom said, pulling into the boat basin parking lot.

They parked as close as they could to the boat before unloading and getting their stuff on the boat.

"Wow, wow. I thought it was only you five? We don't have the food or water for the extra three." a man, Brylee's uncle, said moving towards us.

"They brought their own food and water. You don't have to worry about them. Just worry about getting us off this island." Brylee's mom said, making her cousin scowl.

"Where is our destination anyways?" Alaina asked, moving closer towards the cabin on the boat.

"La Paz, Mexico. There is a safe haven there." he said, moving to get back on the boat.

"Safe haven? They already have safe havens?" Alaina asked, sitting down as the boat started up.

"Guam is not the first place to be overrun by infected young lady." he said, driving us out of the basin and out into open waters.

It took a month for us to reach Mexico and it seemed as if they were expecting company. The group was lead into the safe haven and accepted with open arms.

"I'm so glad to be on land again." Brylee said, settling into their house.

Brylee, Alaina's mom, sister, and Alaina herself were put together in a house and Brylee's parents and brother were put into a separate house to even out the number of people in one house, as there was only two rooms in each house.

"I'm glad we didn't have to do any fighting. I don't think I can handle killing another person." Brylee said, settling down for their first night in the safe haven.

"Brylee, if the time ever comes, you have to be able to kill. It's either kill or be eaten and I'd rather have you kill. I'm not losing you or our family. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we get to meet the other survivors." Alaina said, pulling Brylee into a hug before laying down and going to sleep.

Brylee stayed close to Alaina's side most of the time, to scared to get to know anyone in case anything ever happened. Maybe that's why when it actually happened, they were the only ones to survive.

It happened pretty fast. They had been in the safe haven for a year and nothing had happened thus far. No one was prepared for a hoard to attack. The gates had fallen during dinner, the only time where everyone in the camp eats together, and soon everyone was screaming and things were falling apart. Alaina and Brylee saw their family get bitten right in front of them as they ran towards the closest house they could find.

"Remember what I said Brylee. Climb fast and don't look down." Alaina said, pulling Brylee towards the houses.

They climbed up as fast as they could, keeping their eyes on the roof before laying down flat and holding each other close until the noise stopped and the zombies were gone. They may have fallen asleep a few times, so they didn't know how much time had passed.

"Is it safe?" Brylee whispered, to scared to life her head.

Alaina lifted her head slightly, to see over the roof.

"They are all gone. It's safe, but we have to leave." Alaina said, moving to sit up.

"And go where? We don't know this country." Brylee said, grabbing onto Alaina's arm.

"We have maps. Maybe we'll find more survivors. Besides, we have the cars that were left behind. We can go up north, to Baja Cali, that's the closest place. For now, we need to get weapons, food, clothes, lots of water and we need to find the keys to the car." Alaina said, climbing off the roof carefully in case there were stray zombies around.

"What if we don't find the keys?" Brylee said, climbing down after it was clear.

"Then I guess i'll have to learn how to hot wire a car." Alaina replied, laughing lightly at Brylee's face when she said that.

They quickly grabbed the stuff they needed before grabbing a set of keys from their leaders office.

"Did you find the keys?" Brylee asked, looking around as she stood watch.

"Yeah. Now let's go find which car it belongs to and get out of here." Alaina said, throwing a duffle bag over her shoulder and heading towards the back exit.

"How are you so sure there are no zombies outside these...-" Alaina cut Brylee off by putting a finger to her mouth.

"I am not sure Bry, but we can't stay here either. Remember what I told you on our first night here? It's kill or be eaten. We are the only ones left and I can't lose you okay? We have to be strong for each other. Now let's go. We have all kinds of weapons, but we have to steer clear of using the guns unless we absolutely have to. The noise will attract more of the walkers, so we have to take them out quietly." Alaina instructed, trying to look through the small crack in the gate.

"I guess watching those zombie shows did help prepare for this. Who knew it would actually happen though..." Brylee said, standing close by.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that I actually got into The Walking Dead...I didn't like it at first. I'm glad I continued watching it though, especially now that all this has happened." Alaina said, standing up straight and pushing open the gates.

"Is it even clear?" Brylee whispered in an alarmed voice.

"From what I could see, yes. Now let's get to finding this bloody car." Alaina said, clicking the unlock button on the car before they found a Jeep Cherokee.

"Not my kind of car for the apocalypse, but at least it's secured." Brylee said, loading everything into the trunk after we reached it.

"Yeah. We should probably try and get gas out of these other cars before we leave that way we don't run out of gas in the middle of no where." Alaina said, holding up a loose gas siphon she found on the ground.

"Looks like someone else thought of that too." Brylee said, moving over to show a bunch of gas cans in the trunk.

"I guess I grabbed the right keys then huh? We should still get as much as we can. I don't want to risk anything." Alaina said, moving to open up the closet car.

After filling up three more gas containers, they headed out on the road.

 **~A/N: Thanks to all who read, comment, favorite and follow. This is the first chapter of many and if you haven't noticed, Alaina (pronounced: ah lai nah) and Brylee (pronounced: br-eye-lee) are the main characters. Travis and Chris are the first characters from the show that they run into, with the rest of the cast showing up later on in the story. I hope you all will like the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

~Last time~

"I guess I grabbed the right keys then huh? We should still get as much as we can. I don't want to risk anything." Alaina said, moving to open up the closet car.

After filling up three more gas containers, they headed out on the road.

~Now (Alaina's P.O.V)~

The drive to Baja was quiet except for the light music playing from the radio and the aircon filling the car.

"Is there a reason we keep the aircon on?" Brylee asked, reaching to turn it down.

"One, because Mexico is hot and two, because I'd rather not have a zombie reach through any of our windows and try to grab us." I said, letting her turn down the aircon as we arrived to large gates and a bunch of burning buildings.

"Is...this the other safe place we were gonna go to?" Brylee asked, leaning forward to look at the upcoming gates.

"Doesn't look so safe anymore. I guess we have to head towards Tijuana. When we get there we can find a house to spend the night in. Hopefully there is at least somewhere that is safe there." I said, reversing all the way out and back onto the main road.

"It sucks...It looks like the place was set on fire instead of being overrun." Brylee said, leaning back in the chair as we drove towards Tijuana.

"Maybe someone felt wronged by whoever ran the safe place...I don't know. I'm just hoping Tijuana's safe place is still standing. I don't know where else we would go." I said, staring at the road ahead.

"Hey, look at that." Brylee said, leaning towards me and pointing down a pathway.

"Is that a boat?" I asked, looking at it quickly before turning back to the road.

"Yeah. Maybe if Tijuana has gone to hell we can take that boat and get the hell out of here." she said, watching as we drove by.

"Someone probably owns it. If it's still there later then we can check it out, but I won't steal someones boat. Especially not that one." I said, watching as Brylee sat back down correctly.

"Why not?" she asked, adjusting herself into the seat so that she could sit sideways, facing me.

"It looks like it's owned by rich people. I don't want to piss off whoever owns that." I said, whacking her leg.

"They probably aren't even alive anymore." she mumbled, sitting the correct way before I whacked her again.

I stayed quiet, knowing that if the person who owned that boat was dead, then we would never be leaving.

"I wonder how many people are even still alive..." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry Brylee. I'm sure there are loads of people still alive...we are all just scattered all over the place." I said, rubbing her leg, where I had previously whacked her.

"How do you stay so calm? We lost our families only a few days ago and you hardly show any kind of emotion." she said, moving away from me.

"Bry...our families are now walking with the dead. I had wished that if they were ever bitten that we'd be able to kill them before they turned, but that wasn't something we were able to do. I'm only trying to stay strong, for you. You are all I have left and I can't have you falling apart. I can't loose you." I said, turning towards her and moving her hair out of her face before going back to driving.

She stayed quiet the rest of the ride until we reached Tijuana and found a house to stay in for the night.

"What should we bring inside?" she asked, looking around in the back seat.

"A weapon of your choice and some food. We can eat before going to sleep and again before leaving. I don't trust this place. It's too quiet." I said, throwing my katana over my shoulder before walking into the house.

"And of course she leaves me outside." Brylee says loud enough, just for me to hear her and laugh.

"Would you rather kill anything that might be in the house?" I asked, peaking out before motioning for her to come in.

I locked the car and made sure it was secure before leading Brylee up to the second floor.

"Why the second floor? Won't it be harder to leave if a hoard comes in?" She asked, looking around the house.

"Not really. There is a stair case that leads to the side of the house. We can escape if we need to. Now let's go, into this room." I said, pointing towards the room at the end of the hall.

The room had a bed big enough for both of us to sleep on and we were able to push a dresser in front of the door in case zombies did manage to get into the house.

"So, how to we get to the stair case?" Brylee asked, looking around the room.

"See the window over there? That's where it is. We just have to climb out the window." I said, pointing at the window near the bed.

"Okay. Let's eat now. I'm starving." she said, plopping herself on the bed and grabbing a can of corn.

I grabbed a can of pineapples before downing it.

"Nice choice of weapon by the way." I said, pointing at the cross bow she had grabbed out of the car.

"Thanks." she said, moving it onto the side table before laying down.

"Let's sleep. We can leave before the sun rises and head towards the safe place...where ever it is." I said, laying down next to her.

"Don't lay so close, it's to hot." she whined, pushing me towards the edge of the bed.

I rolled my eyes before succumbing to the sleep that I couldn't get while driving.

~Next morning~

"For someone who told me not to lay so close, you are pretty close." I laughed, shaking Brylee awake.

I had woken up to her hugging me mid-section and snoring lightly into my shoulder.

"Let me sleep woman." she grumbled, rolling over and covering her head with the pillow.

She jolted awake when the warning alarm to our car went off.

"Someone or something is near our car..." she said, moving towards the window.

"It could just be a dog. Calm down." I said, listening for any movement in the house.

A noise caught my attention, but it sounded like someone searching for something.

"Is anybody in here?" a males voice rang out through the house.

"More people?" Brylee asked, lighting up with excitement.

"Calm down, we don't know if he is even safe Bry." I said, moving towards the door and listening to his footsteps.

I heard more than just one set come towards the room we were in and jumped away when the handle started moving.

"I know there is someone in here. That car has a shit ton of stuff in it." a different voice, younger voice said, making me and Brylee look at each other.

"Chris, watch your language. I'm sorry. We are just trying to find someone to give us a ride. We mean no harm." the voice of the man from downstairs said, wiggling the handle again.

"How many of you are there?" I asked, moving towards the door again.

"It's just me and my son." he replied, letting go of the handle with a sigh.

I looked at Brylee before motioning for her to help me move the dresser.

"When this moves, run and grab your weapon and the bag okay?" I whispered to her.

She nodded and we moved the dresser as quickly as we could and then Brylee ran at her weapon before the door flung open.

"Two girls?" the boy, i'm guessing was Chris, asked looking between me and Brylee.

"Yeah. What of it?" I asked, looking at them with a straight face.

"Sorry. My son is a little...cautious. I'm Travis and this is Chris." Travis said, looking between Brylee and I.

"Alaina and Brylee." I said, pointing at myself and Bry.

"Where did you two come from?" Chris asked, looking between us.

"Originally?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We lived on Guam before it all went to shit. Came here about a year ago. Had a safe place in La Paz before it got overrun a couple days ago." I said, putting my katana over my shoulder as Brylee finally walked closer.

"How did you two manage to escape?" Travis asked, looking around the bedroom.

"No need to worry, we are the only two here. When I was younger I used to climb a lot. It came in handy a few days ago. Brylee and I climbed the roof of a nearby house and stayed there until the hoard left to find more food. After we climbed down, we grabbed what we could and I took the keys to the car. We went to Baja first...but it was on fire so we came here." I said, smiling at Brylee who continued to hide behind me.

Travis seemed to have spaced out so Chris spoke again.

"I take it you're the older one?" Chris asked, nodding his head towards me.

"Yeah. Nineteen and still living. Brylee just turned seventeen." I said, pushing her out from behind me.

"Did you say Baja was on fire?" Travis asked, finally looking at us again.

"Yeah. Or at least the place we saw. The only thing left standing was the gate. Why?" I asked, looking between Travis and Chris.

"That was where our group was at last. We left after...problems arose." Travis said, glancing at Chris before looking back at us.

"Group? How many of you were there?" Brylee asked, looking at them with curiosity.

"She does speak." Chris said, staring at Brylee.

"There was...eight of us. Or at least there was the last time we were all together." Travis said, looking around again.

The sun had began to rise and it was starting to get hot in the house.

"Where did you originally come from?" Brylee asked, looking between them.

"LA. Last time we saw it, it was getting bombed." Chris said, shrugging his shoulders.

Brylee and I glanced at each other before she started crying.

"What's wrong? What did I say?" Chris asked, looking alarmed.

"We had a friend who lived in Cali. She was originally from Guam but moved there before the outbreak." I said, holding onto Brylee.

"I'm so sorry." Travis said, moving forward.

"Stop. Look...It's nice to see people again, but it doesn't mean I can trust you right away. You said you wanted a ride, where to?" I said, standing up straight with Brylee still crying into my shoulder.

"I don't expect you to trust us. Where are you guys going? We don't have a specific destination." he replied, looking at Brylee with a sad expression.

"Farther north. We were told that if there was every a breach in La Paz, Baja and Tijuana were the closest places with safe havens or whatever. That's where we are headed." I said, trying to calm Brylee down by rubbing her back.

"Then I guess that's where we are going as well." Chris said, backing away from the door.

"Good. Let's leave. It's getting way to bright for my liking." I said, walking out with Brylee attached to my arm.

"I like the blonde one." I rolled my eyes as I heard what Chris mumbled to his dad.

We loaded the car before hitting the road and heading north.

~A/N: Long chapter...hope who ever is reading so far likes it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

~Last time~

"I like the blonde one." I rolled my eyes as I heard what Chris mumbled to his dad.

We loaded the car before hitting the road and heading north.

~Now~

We headed slowly towards Tijuana, which was partially due to the car over heating a few times.

"We should stop in the next village we see and let the car rest. We've been going for almost two days." Travis said, pointing to the cars hood.

"He's right Ai. If we go any further we might have to walk the rest of the way there." Brylee said, staring at the smoke coming from the hood.

"Fine. We'll stop in the next village and stay for two days. After that, it's straight to Tijuana." I said, paying close attention to the road.

I drove for a few more miles before a village came into view. There was a few infected around, but Chris and Travis took care of them before Bry and I got out of the car.

"Let's head into this house. I already checked it." Chris said, leading us to a red, two story building.

It was mid-day, so Chris and Travis went around to see if there was a store or shop near by where the could find some supplies. Brylee and I stayed near the building and kept an eye on the car in case other survivors tried to pull the same thing they had.

"How come you don't trust them? They've been good company and haven't done anything wrong." Brylee said, leaning against the building.

"Not yet anyways. It's hard to trust people Bry. We don't know why they left their other group and I don't want to find out the hard way. I'm just trying to keep you safe. Travis seems cool, but it's the son I don't trust the most. I have a feeling he's the one who caused them to leave their old group." I said, jumping when a walker came from behind.

I quickly took it down before pushing Brylee inside.

"Where did that thing come from?" Brylee asked, looking out a window with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but let's stay inside until Chris and Travis get back." I said, closing the door softly before walking up the stairs to check it out.

Chris and Travis arrived an hour later, holding a bag of medical supplies, medicines and food.

"Where did you guys find all of that?" I asked, coming down the stairs when I heard Brylee call for me.

"Mini-mart a few miles down. We walked for a while and there were a lot of walkers down that way. We managed to get in and out before any of them noticed us." Travis said, handing Brylee a chocolate bar.

"Oh my god...chocolate...I haven't had any for a year." Brylee said, opening it up before offering me some.

"No. Eat it Bry. You need the sugar." I said, shaking my head when she shrugged and shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

"So who is taking first watch?" Chris asked, looking away from Brylee.

"I got it. I'll wake someone up if I start getting too tired." I said, holding up my hand when Brylee started to protest.

"Let's head upstairs then. It's best if we stay in one room." Travis said, going towards the stairs.

"The room on the left has a bunk bed and another bed to the side. We can use that one." I said, pointing down the hall.

"Must have been a big family living here." Chris said, walking towards the room and going in.

We all ate a sandwich before it was lights out and time for first watch. I stayed up for an hour thinking about everything that had happened so far. I had lost my friends and people who had felt like family back on Guam, my sister, mom, Brylee's family in La Paz, and my best friend in California. We were in a group with two males who had weird back stories and I could hardly trust either one of them.

"If you think any harder you might break something." a voice said, cutting off my thoughts.

"I'm surprised you're even awake. You were the first one out." I said, turning to look at Chris.

"Yeah. You crying isn't exactly something I planned on waking up too either." he said, sitting next to me.

I scrunched my forehead before touching my face. I hadn't even realized I had started crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even notice." I said, turning to looking back out the window.

"It's fine. Here have some." he said, holding out a chocolate bar.

"You got more than one?" I asked, slowly lifting up my hand.

"Travis has a sweet tooth." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't we all? How come you call him Travis instead of dad?" I asked, looking back out the window as I nibbled on the chocolate.

"I never had a good relationship with him. I blamed him for leaving my mom and ruining our family. He shot my mom...after she was bit. We all left California together, his new family, a random person none of us knew, and my mom's body. We dropped her into the ocean." he said, looking down at his legs.

"I take it you don't like the new family? Is that why you guys left?" I asked, not really looking at him.

"No. I liked them or at least the two kids. Alicia and Nick, they aren't my dads kids, but he tried to treat them like they were. You and Alicia would get along." he said, laughing a little.

"I don't get along with most people if you haven't realized. But that doesn't tell me why you guys left them." I said, finally turning to look at him.

"When we had first gotten to Baja, we went to a church. A bunch of walkers attacked and had Madison, my dads new girlfriend, pinned to the ground. I was still mad about my mom and some other things, so I just stood there watching. Alicia saw and she called me out on it. I tried to get out of it and when they were asleep I snuck into the room they were in and grabbed Madison's knife. I don't know what I was gonna do, but a gunshot went off and woke them up. Alicia yelled at me to leave and so I did. Travis came to find me and I told him I refused to go back because of how they looked at me and so, we went out on our own. That is, until we found you and Brylee. I think Travis wanted to keep it away so that we would still have a ride, but what I did...or was going to do...isn't as bad as what i've seen some other people do." he explained, making me stare at him with wide eyes.

"I can honestly say, that is no where near as bad as what i've seen..or done. In order to protect Brylee, I told her about the roof climbing...only her. If I had told others, maybe they would have survived." I said, looking down at my lap.

"This guy named Jack and his family came onto the Abigail while we were still at sea. They tried to take over, but eventually we got it back and reached shore. The worst part was that Alicia is the one who had led Jack to the boat." Chris said, making me jump up and him staring at me with confusion.

"The Abigail is the boat you and your family was on?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yes...why?" he said, backing up a little.

"We saw the boat on our way through Baja. It was docked on the beach or at least the last time I saw it." I said, looking back out the window.

"We have company." he said, nodding towards the walkers.

"Should we just let them pass through?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. We both need to blow off steam about how fucked up this world is now. Let's go down." he said, standing up and grabbing his weapon.

"I mean...I guess." I said shrugging before following him out onto the road.

After we had killed the walkers in the area we returned back to the house.

"You know...I expected something a lot worse when you refused to tell us what happened with your former group." I said, making him smirk.

"Really? Like what?" he asked, moving to sit back by the window.

"Mass homicide? I don't know...I just didn't think it was because people were looking at you weird. Where I'm originally from, if someone looks at us wrong we call them out to fight." I said, making him laugh.

"I can't see Brylee telling someone to fight her." he said, shaking his head.

"She's tougher than she looks. Boys where we live are dumb and she'd always tell them off, I usually just showed them the middle finger." I said, looking out the window to see the sun slowly peaking over the horizon.

"You two should get some sleep now. I'll take over watch." Travis said, coming up from behind us.

"Dad, I told her everything. You don't have to worry about them leaving us behind." Chris said, getting up.

"I heard. Now get some sleep." he said, patting Chris' shoulder.

"I could use some sleep and it looks like Bry wants a cuddle buddy." I said, moving to go towards her.

"Alaina...thanks for understanding." Travis said, making me stop and turn to look at him.

"We live in a messed up world Travis, you shouldn't put so much burden on his shoulders." I said, moving to climb into bed with Brylee, who immediately latched onto me.

I fell asleep quickly after that, happy to finally know what exactly had happened.

…...I'm sorry for not updating T~T I have a very bad sleep pattern and I don't eat very much so my energy is always all over the place. Not to mention a new injury on my face makes it hard for me to move very fast or I loose vision. Thank you for your amazing reviews, they made me tear a little :') I will try and update as often as I can. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

~Last time~

"We live in a messed up world Travis, you shouldn't put so much burden on his shoulders." I said, moving to climb into bed with Brylee, who immediately latched onto me.

I fell asleep quickly after that, happy to finally know what exactly had happened.

~Now~

We stayed in the house for two days and on our last night there we sat in a circle talking about our lives before the apocalypse.

"So who's going to start?" Brylee asked, looking between the four of us.

"You start Bry. We'll go youngest to oldest." I said, smiling when Brylee adjusted herself and cleared her throat.

"Okay...we'll before the apocalypse started I was seventeen. I was a freshmen in college, graduated as a junior since I earned all my needed credits. My mom and dad worked with my mom's godmother at a wedding shop and my two brothers were in middle school. I would go down to Ai's house every day and we'd just sit around the house doing nothing all day. I didn't have a boyfriend...so I guess that was one less thing to worry about when the apocalypse started...and...that's about it..." she said, clapping her hands and putting them into her lap.

"Okay. I guess it's my turn now. I lived in Los Angeles with my parents before they got divorced. Afterwards I lived with my mother Elizabeth, but everyone just called her Liza, in the outskirts of Los Angeles and would visit him three weekends per month. Before the outbreak, I was a student at St. George's Christian Academy and would take public transportation to and from school...that's it for me." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I literally stayed home all day and slept...or wrote..or danced...which ever one I wanted to do at the time. I was eighteen before the apocalypse started...it's funny...the day that it started for us, I was watching a zombie show. My best friend Erin was the one who moved to Cali before the outbreak began...and I have no way of getting a hold of her to know if she is okay." I said, looking at my legs as I thought about how much I missed her.

"Time for me...I was an English teacher for the school Nick and Alicia attended..that's where I met Madison. We were engaged before the outbreak started and haven't seen either of them since we left Baja. Chris is my only biological son with Liza and my only child. Ummm...that's it I think." he said, shrugging his shoulders just like Chris had done.

"Alright...let's get some sleep. We'll leave at dawn." I said, moving to lay next to Brylee.

~Morning~

"WAKE UP!" I screamed, shaking Brylee.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" she screamed, jumping up from the ground.

"Nothing...you wouldn't wake up." I said, walking away.

"And you call me satan." she mumbled, grabbing her crossbow and a bag before following me.

"I hope this will be the last time I have to drive." I said, throwing everything into the car as Travis and Chris came up the hill.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked, glancing at the four bags they were holding.

"Went back to the mini-mart. Can never know if the place needs some stuff. Grabbed all the medicine that was left." Travis said, putting the bags in the trunk.

"Alright. Let's get going." I said, getting in the drivers seat, Chris in the passengers and Travis and Brylee in the back.

"I can't believe you're making him sit in the front." Brylee said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"He called shotgun." I said, shrugging at her before turning on the car and driving forward.

Drove for three hours before we saw a heard on the move.

"What do we do? There are so many of them..." Brylee said, freaking out in the back seat.

"Hold on to your asses, that's what." I said, slamming on the gas and ramming through the heard as fast as I could.

Chris was clinging to his seat, Brylee was screaming and Travis looked mildly disturbed.

"That was fun." I said, cleaning the windshield after we were a few miles from them.

"We have different ideas of the word fun." Brylee said, chugging a bottle of water.

"I am aware." I said, laughing at her wide eyes and scratchy throat.

"Wait...where are we?" Travis asked, looking out of the windshield.

There was a bus surrounded by a fence as well as a bunch of infected.

"Do we just wait in the car?" Chris asked, undoing his seat belt.

"Someone is coming out from the bus." Brylee said, pointing at the bus.

A female came out and motioned me to roll down my window.

"I'll distract them, you get inside the bus and wait for me there." she said, causing me to unbuckled my seat belt and get out, the others following along.

As soon as the infected were distracted enough, we took off for the bus. We waited inside for a few minutes before she came in and closed the door.

"Are any of you infected? Bit? Scratched?" she asked, glancing between us.

"No. We are all fine." I said, stepping forward.

"Let's get inside the colonia before we continue talking." the woman said, walking passed us and out into an open area where children were playing.

Brylee looked around with a smile radiating off her face.

"My name is Luciana. Who are you four?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"My name is Alaina, the one with the creepy smile is Brylee, don't mind her she's just happy to see people, and this is Travis and his son, Chris." I said, smacking Brylee's arm.

"How did you find this place? Not many people know of it." Luciana said, putting her arms towards her side.

"Brylee and I came from a safe place in La Paz, we were told if it ever got overrun then Baja and Tijuana were the closest places to go." I answered, pulling Brylee closer to me.

"Why did you not go to Baja? It is closer." she said, confused about us being there.

"Baja was burning to the ground...literally." Brylee said, moving to stand slightly behind me.

"Do not be afraid of me child. I am just trying to get info. I saw a lot of bags in the car. What is in them?" Luciana asked, moving to lean on her other foot.

"Food, medicine, weapons...anything we could bring and anything we found on the way here." Travis said, glancing around.

"Travis? Chris?" a voice said, interrupting the one hundred questions game Luciana was playing.

"Nick? Is that really you?" Travis asked, leaning over to look at a skinny boy standing near Luciana.

"You know them?" she asked, turning towards him.

"The guys yeah...that's my mom's fiancee and his son. I don't know the two girls though." he said, looking between Brylee and I.

Brylee stared at the ground since he was starring us both down.

"He doesn't, but I do. Wassup bitches, I'm still alive and kicking ass." a girl, no taller than Brylee said, popping up next to Nick.

I starred at the girl in shock before falling to my knees, avoiding a hard impact as Chris caught me before I broke anything.

"Erin...no way...Cali was burnt to the ground..." Brylee said, starring at the girl with wide eyes.

"Well it's me. After news of an infection began, I boated out here and haven't left since." Erin said, smiling before coming to stand in front of me.

"My panda is okay..." I said, tears forming in my eyes as I held my arms out towards her.

"I'm glad my kitty is okay and the monkey too." she said, kneeling in front of me before I jumped into her lap and cried, Brylee joining soon after.

"Nick, where are the others? Strand, Ofelia, Licia?" Chris asked, walking around us awkwardly.

"I don't know. I left the group after Baja went up in flames. I think Daniel set the place on fire. The others are okay...or at least the last time I saw them." Nick replied, starring the three girls crying.

"Nick, the two males can stay with you. Erin, your friends can stay with you as well. Also...Nick I need your help...come." Luciana said, pulling Nick away from us.

"What do we do with them?" Chris asked, pointing at the two girls and I.

"Just leave them...I'm scared if we touch them we'll loose a body part." Travis said, moving around us.

"Probably. Erin is sassy and very violent when provoked, but she's generally innocent." Nick said, reappearing with Luciana.

"We will be getting the things out of the car to bring into the infirmary. I want to express my gratitude for bringing medicine along with you. We were running low." Luciana said, smiling at us

"I'll be back to show you two where we are staying. Erin, please show them around for now." Nick said, walking away with Luciana again.

"You're really close to the people here..." I said, looking over at Erin as we stood up again.

"I've been here for a while. It takes Luciana a long time to trust people. She just lost her brother to a hoard." Erin said, watching the two walk away.

"Oh..that's horrible.." I said, looking at the with sad eyes.

"Where are the others?" she asked, looking between Brylee and I.

I shook my head before Erin started crying again. She wasn't close with Brylee's family, but she had loved my mom and sister just as much as they loved her.

"We should walk around before they come back and find us in the same spot." Travis said, moving closer to Chris.

We nodded and started walking around the colonia with Erin pointing certain things out to us and not long after, Luciana and Nick returned.

"It must have been a long day for you four. Let's get you settled in." Luciana said, shoving Nick towards the boys before Erin grabbed mine and Brylee's hands.

"Time to see where you'll be staying." she said, pulling us towards a light purple house with flowers growing outside.

We put the little clothes we had in a drawer before sitting on the bed.

"You two should sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner." Erin said, smiling at us before getting up.

"I'm really glad you're okay...When Travis and Chris told us Cali got bombed...We feared the worst." I said, grabbing onto her hand.

"I thought the same thing when I heard about Guam getting taken over. I'm glad we are together again." she said, moving to hug Brylee and I.

"Good night panda." Brylee said, smiling at Erin.

"Good night monkey. You too Kitty. Don't stay up for three hours thinking." she said, lightly knocking my head before leaving the house.

Brylee and I laid down before falling asleep.

~A/N: I had asked the person portraying Erin how she wanted to enter the story and that was basically it. She's funny and cool. Please look forward to more of the story :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

~Last time~

"Good night monkey. You too Kitty. Don't stay up for three hours thinking." she said, lightly knocking my head before leaving the house.

Brylee and I laid down before falling asleep.

~Now~

"How long do you think we can stay here?" Brylee asked, changing her clothes.

"I don't know. Hopefully for a while." I said, pulling my shirt over my head.

"You guys can stay here for as long as you like. The colonia is safe. We've never had a breach and we have so much food and medicine now thanks to you guys." Erin said, coming through the door.

"Actually...that would only be the two guys that came with us. They took everything from a mini-mart some ways off." I said, putting my hair in a ponytail. Having butt-length hair was a struggle.

"But you drove the car, so it goes side-by-side. Let's get some food. The guys are already waiting." she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the house.

"Is there any other places besides La Paz, Baja and here?" Brylee asked, following closely behind.

"Not that we know of. The colonia is very private and the residents here never leave. Aside from Nick and Luciana who go out to make trades with a bunch of drug dealers who own a store where we get our water from." Erin said, grabbing a cereal bar from Nick before running away.

"Hey Nick." I said, waving at him as we got closer.

"Hi small blonde girl. Hi other small girl." he said, waving back as we got closer.

"The blonde one is Alaina." Chris said, biting a piece off of his snack bar.

"The other one is Brylee." Travis said, shaking his head.

"Hi Alaina and Brylee." he said, waving once again.

"Hi." Brylee said, standing beside me as Erin ran back with more snack bars.

"Usually there is more to eat, but we have lots to do today so breakfast will be light." Erin said, handing us the bars.

"Like what?" I asked, ripping open the wrapper.

"Nick and Luciana are taking Brylee out to show her the perimeter, how to fight and how to survive without being attached to your hip. Chris, Travis, you and I will be going out as well, but we are looking for more supplies and stores instead of learning how to fight since you three already know how to do that. No complaining Ai, she needs to learn sooner or later." Erin said, stopping me before I could protest.

"...Fine. Just take care of her." I said, turning towards Nick.

"I will and i'll make sure she can kick his ass by the end of today." Luciana said, coming towards us with our weapons from the car.

"You must have been packing a lot of stuff in that car. I'll drive!" Erin said, pulling the keys for my car out of her pocket.

"Still as sneaky, but knock yourself out. I've been driving all this time without a license. Don't want a zombie cop to pull me over now do we?" I said, taking my katana from Luciana as Brylee grabbed her crossbow.

"I don't think he'd be pulling you over to give you a ticket." Chris said, taking the crowbar from Luciana.

"Probably not. Let's get going." I said, waiting for Erin, Nick and Luciana to lead the way.

"Is there anything we can call you for short?" Brylee asked, looking at Luciana.

"Luci? Ana? Either one works." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Luci it is then." Brylee said, smiling as we strolled towards the bus.

"What time should we all head back here?" Erin asked, looking at Luci.

"Nearing sundown. Make sure to stay close." Luci replied, opening the back before choosing a walker to stab in the neck and smear blood all over her face.

"Do I have to do that?" Bryee asked, making a sightly disturbed face.

"It hides your scent from walkers making it easy to travel in a heard or anywhere for that matter...so yes, you do." Luci said, moving aside as Nick did the same thing with Luci holding the walking to the wall.

"Let's get going. Days are short around here." Erin said, running for the car and getting in the drivers side.

"Got shotgun." I said, running and getting in the passengers side.

"Guess we get the luxury of the back seat." Travis said, patting Chris on the back.

"Joy..." Chris muttered, catching my attention.

"Yes?" I asked, turning as he got in the car.

"Huh?..I didn't call you." Chris said, climbing in behind me.

"Her middle name is Joy. Alaina Joy, but most people just called her AJ back home. I'm special cause only I got to call her Kitty." Erin said, reversing out of the area and driving.

"So how long we gonna be out?" Travis asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well...it's only around eight o'clock. We'll probably be out until seven o'clock...so around eleven hours." Erin said, staring at the cars clock.

"That's plenty of time to find a bunch of stores." I said, looking out the window.

"There isn't much scenery here." Erin said, laughing as I got closer to the window.

"Nope, but there are some good things to look at." Chris said, causing all of us to turn towards him.

The rest of the ride remained silent until we came up to the first store a few miles from where the colonia was.

"How did we not see this before?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"This is where you ran over a heard." Chris said, pointing at the zombies not far away with tire tracks on them.

"That's my girl." Erin said, patting my shoulder before walking towards the store.

She walking in and started banging things to attract any possible walkers out from hiding.

"She's very smart." Travis said, making Erin smile at him.

"And creepy." I said, laughing at the smile she was giving him.

"You know it babe." she said, smiling even wider.

"Babe?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow, just as two walkers popped out from different aisles.

"You get used to it." Erin said, shrugging her shoulders before running at the first zombie to come close to her.

Her weapon was a steel bat with spikes at the end of it. (If any of you watch Z Nation, it's basically Addy's bat.)

"Has she always been this...awesome?" Chris asked, watching Erin take the zombie out in one swing.

"Yep. Baddest bad ass ever." I said, smiling as she took out the other one.

"We got more coming." Travis said, point at others who were coming out of the aisles.

"Then let's get ride of them and then get what we came here for." I said, taking out my katana and getting to work.

We got to three other stores before finally heading back towards the colonia and this time I was driving with Chris in the front seat.

"We got a lot today...should do this more often." Erin said, wiping off her weapon with a shirt she had grabbed.

"We should, it's good exercise." I said, laughing at her.

"For this being an apocalypse, you two are pretty calm." Travis said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Zombies was Kitty's thing...She always talked about what would happen if the apocalypse ever happened..so I guess it's something we grew used to." Erin said, throwing the shirt to the back and putting the bat at her feet.

"Makes sense. It's nice that someone was prepared for all this." Chris said, looking out the window.

We returned to the colonia and unloaded everything as fast as we could.

"Have Nick, Luci, and Brylee returned yet?" I asked Alejandro, the doctor and leader of the colonia.

"Not yet. They should be here any minute." he said, waiting by the doors of the bus.

We waited for another hour before I got antsy.

"Why are they not back yet?" I asked, freaking out over the possibility of loosing Brylee.

"They are coming. Seems they have found someone." Alejandro said, pointing towards the incoming four people.

~A/N: I am ending it here since I don't know if Madison actually finds Nick in the next episode...It seems like it from the teaser when she asks someone if 'he is okay?'...so i'm hoping the group reunites in the next episode...but for now I leave you with a cliffhanger 3 Bye bye for now :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

~Last time~

"Why are they not back yet?" I asked, freaking out over the possibility of loosing Brylee.

"They are coming. Seems they have found someone." Alejandro said, pointing towards the incoming four people.

~Now~

Alejandro stopped the group at the entrance, allowing only the three we knew into the colonia.

"What is your name?" he asked, starring the small girl down.

"Samantha, but most people call me Sammy or just Sam." she said, looking at the ground.

"How old are you? Are you injured? Bit?" Alejandro asked, making the girl flinch.

"I'm fourteen. I'm not injured and I haven't been bitten." she said, slowly going back to her original stance.

"That would explain why you are so...small. Let's go inside, it looks like it's about to rain." he said, pointing to the clouds in the sky.

"So how did Bry do on her first day?" I asked, walking next to Luci.

"She did good. A walker appears and she hit it right in the forehead. She chose a great weapon to use." Nick said, making Brylee scratch the back of her neck.

"How did you guys do?" Luci asked, glancing at me.

"Great. We manged to hit a lot of stores while we were out. Got a lot more medicine too." I said, making Luci smile.

"We should all get some sleep. It's been a busy day and I think Sam needs some rest." Erin said, pointing at the girl who was leaning on Travis.

"I wonder what happened to whoever she was with..." I said, watching Travis' reaction to the girl.

"What else? Probably turned or put down, both are possible now." Luci said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where did you find her?" Erin asked, looking back at Sam before turning to Luci.

"She was running from the walker that Brylee shot. Looked terrified for her life." Nick said, looking around the camp.

"Sam, you can come stay with me since Erin's room is full." Luci said, moving to help the girl to where she stayed.

We all walked towards our own sleeping quarters before saying good night and heading inside.

"Has there ever been a breach in the colonia?" Brylee asked, sitting on the bed.

"No, but that could be because the place is secured with the loved ones of those who stay here. The wall is there to protect us. When someone gets sick or knows they are close to death, they leave willingly to join the wall." Erin said, sitting next to Brylee.

"Are there people, humans, that want to find you?" I asked, looking out the window.

"There is one group, but they will never find us. Nick and Luci made sure of that after Nick almost got his hands cut off for trying to take more than necessary from them." Erin said, laughing at Brylee's face.

"Wh-what do you m-mean by that?" Brylee asked, shuddering on her words.

"A group of men run a store, a big store quite a ways from here. We trade medicine with them, for water and whatever can fit into two carts. Nick hid food under his shirt and got caught. They were gonna cut his hands off for it but he mentioned medicine and they let them go. Luci and Nick had to make sure they weren't followed." Erin replied, causing me to knock on the window.

"I don't think they did a very good job." I said, still knocking on the window.

"Why do you way that?" Erin asked, standing up and walking towards me.

"Someone has been watching the colonia. They only come at night from what I can tell...they don't even try to hide their lights." I said, moving over so she could look outside.

"We should tell Alejandro about that." Erin said, moving to leave the house.

"Wait until morning. If you go out now the person who is watching will get suspicious." I said, grabbing her arm.

"Let's all get to sleep then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Erin said, going back to the bed.

We all laid down to go to sleep and I waited for them to be asleep before walking outside.

"What are you doing up?" Chris asked, popping up beside me as I was walking towards the farthest side of the gate away from the bus.

"The colonia is being watched. Your friend Nick isn't exactly the brightest person apparently." I said, looking out at the walkers.

"He's not really my friend. He's basically my step-brother. He used to be a druggie so...-" Chris trailed off seeing a light flash.

"They aren't trying to hide. I don't know how much longer this place is going to be safe for." I said, my attention turning to a hotel getting lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No doubt everyone can see that." Chris said, sitting down in front of the fence.

"Maybe that will attract these guys' attention long enough for all of us to get out of here and find a new place." I said, sitting next to him.

"How are you always so calm?" he asked, turning towards me.

"I'm not. I don't show it, but inside I'm freaking out." I said, smiling widely at him.

"Seriously? You have to be the weirdest person in the whole apocalypse." he said, laughing before turning to look back at the gate.

"Sam is pretty sketchy, but I won't put anything on her if this place ends up the same as La Paz." I said, stretching out my legs.

"Stretching won't make you taller." he said, making me whack him on the arm.

"And being a sarcastic ass won't get you a girlfriend." I said, moving away from him.

"That's fine. I think we have bigger problems than me needing a girlfriend. Also, Brylee told me that you are ticklish." he said, reaching over and poking me in the side.

"I will kick you in the face." I said, moving away again.

"I've had worse done to me." he said, following my moves.

He continued to try and tickle me before he finally managed to knock me over and climb on top of me. Now that I was pinned to the ground, he started tickling me as I struggled to get away from him while laughing. I managed to knee him in the back causing him to fall forward, close to me face. I stared up at him in shock as he looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt the cuteness...but we have a problem." Erin said, appearing out of nowhere.

I flipped Chris off before standing up and dusting myself off.

"You weren't interrupting anything. Brylee told him I was ticklish...What is happening?" I asked, mentally thinking about how hard I was gonna kick Brylee later.

"Sam is missing. Luci has been trying to find her, but there is only so many places to look." Erin said, raising an eyebrow as Chris just now stood up and dusted himself off.

"Alaina and I will look outside the perimeter." Chris said, moving to go get weapons.

"Nick and Brylee are already out there. I guess they wanted to leave you two alone for a while seeing as they didn't inform you on their way out." Erin said, walking closer to the gate.

"We are pretty far from the bus. Maybe they didn't even see us." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Those people who are trying to watch the colonia, they are very bold. They don't even try to hide their lights. Plus the hotel that lit up...there must be a lot more survivors out there than we thought." Chris said, looking in the direction of the hotel.

"A hotel lit up? That's a new one. I'm going to talk to Alejandro...you two keep watch." Erin said, walking away.

I looked out the gate before being slammed into it.

"Chris what...-" I was cut off when his lips slammed onto mine, very roughly might I add.

I struggled for a while before kissing him back, which finally made him pull away.

"Sorry..." he said, moving away from me.

"It's fine..." I said, looking at the ground before looking behind me.

"Look at me Alaina." he said, moving closer to me again.

I looked up towards him and flinched when his hand touched my lips. When he moved his hand away, there was blood on it.

"I guess self-control is pretty hard..." I said, reaching up to touch my own lip.

Chris shook his head before pulling me towards him and hugged me.

"I had a girlfriend once before...back in Cali. I don't even know what happened to her...All of my friends and family back home...I lost them and it's driving me crazy. You're the only sane thing I think about anymore." he said, holding me tighter.

"Chris...can't breath. I lost everyone too. Brylee and I are the only survivors from where we came from now. You say i'm the only sane thing you think of...then think of only me. Don't loose your mind or you will loose yourself too." I said, hugging him back after he loosened his hold on me.

"That's really cheesy..." he said, laughing into my shoulder.

"Shut up...i'm not the one who kissed someone so hard their lip split open." I said, screeching when he squeezed me tightly before letting go.

"Still sorry about that." he said, looking me in the eyes again before reaching up and touching my lip.

I grabbed his hand and held it in mine before kissing him lightly on the lips. He slowly kissed back before we heard a bunch of yelling down the hill.

"Sounds like they finally found her. Let's go down." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him like he had a choice anyways.

~A/N: Ahhhh...finally one of the couples have done something...couple-ly (not a word but oh well) XD...LOL...The story will not longer be following the story line of the show as the 2nd season comes to an end next week. The last thing it will probably follow is them finding Madison and the others in the hotel. After that this will be going off on it's own journey :D I also made Chris a lot less crazy than he is in the show only because he has a lot less to deal with now...still a little cray though XD Hope you guys like the story so far and thank you to those who are reading and leaving comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

~Ch.7~

~Last time~

I grabbed his hand and held it in mine before kissing him lightly on the lips. He slowly kissed back before we heard a bunch of yelling down the hill.

"Sounds like they finally found her. Let's go down." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him like he had a choice anyways.

~Now~

After Sam was found, she was immediately brought to Alejandro who interrogated her relentlessly. For over an hour we all waited outside until we were aloud to come in.

"What do you think happened to her?" I asked, leaning against a wall, messing with my nails.

"Who knows. We found her down near the first store you guys went on your run for supplies." Nick said, sitting calmly on the floor.

"That far? She must be a really fast runner." Chris said, turning towards the door when Alejandro walked out.

"Sam was a spy for those people, but she wanted nothing to do with them. She ran away hoping she would die. They told her she was supposed to stay here for three days and then they would attack. We've had her for two already which means they are planning to do so soon." Alejandro said, looking down at Nick.

"The hotel. Why not go there? I'm sure they have food, medicine...or at least they should since they have power." Erin asked, looking behind us.

"There are too many of us. Sick and injured...they would not make it." he said, shaking his head.

"Shouldn't that be for them to decide? If your colonia is as strong as you make it out to be, then we should have no problem. The sick and injured can choose their fate. I can drive as many of them as I can to the hotel." I said, standing up straight with a glare on my face.

"She is right Alejandro. We must leave or risk all of us dying. We can tell them when the sun comes up, but we have to leave tonight." Luci said, going inside to see Sam.

"Then we will tell them tomorrow." Alejandro mumbled, turning to follow Luci inside.

~Later that morning~

After the announcement the colonia was in a buzz. Everyone was running around, doing what they could and grabbed what they could hold. Many of the sick and injured had told us they would stay behind, praying the people would give them mercy, one way or another. I would be the driving ahead, with everyone's bags in the car.

"What if the people at the hotel are hostile?" Chris asked, grabbing my arm.

"Then they are, but at least it means we are safe from certain death." I said, throwing another bag into my car.

"Where do we go if they won't let us in?" Brylee asked, helping me with the bags.

"I don't know. I just know we can't stay here or we will die." I said, closing the trunk before turning around.

"Is that everything?" Luci asked everyone in Spanish.

Everyone nodded, covered in blood to ward off any of the walkers.

"I will go ahead, make sure the road is clear. Those people are probably at their precious store getting ready, but I have to make sure." I said, going to get in the car.

After hearing Brylee say 'be careful', I waved out of the window before driving away.

…...A/N: Just a short chapter, but a chapter none the less. If you've read chapter six, you would know that this will no longer follow FTWD. Everything will be different, from Travis being an idiot..to Chris' death as well as Maddie and Alicia leaving the hotel with Travis. I hope you continue to read and let me know your reactions to the season finale...because I was hella salty. Thank you all 3


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

~Last time~

"I will go ahead, make sure the road is clear. Those people are probably at their precious store getting ready, but I have to make sure." I said, going to get in the car.

After hearing Brylee say 'be careful', I waved out of the window before driving away.

~Now~

After driving about three miles ahead I stopped and waiting for the group to catch up.

"It's really hot." Brylee said, walking next to Nick, on the drivers side where I was.

"Uh...yeah. We're in Mexico." I said, leaning my arm on the window as I drove around five miles.

"You can drive up ahead to the hotel if you want. Take Chris with you." Travis said, nudging his son.

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Go on ahead and check the hotel." Luci said, moving to stand next to Brylee.

"Thank Luci...Well, come on Chris." I said, unlocking the car door for him to get in.

After waving goodbye to everyone, I sped off.

"You really hate driving slow." Chris said, holding onto the window.

"My mom taught me how to drive...she hated people who went under thirty-five miles an hours." I said, letting the breeze cool me down.

"She sounds like a cool person." he said, leaning out the window.

"She was...how about your mom?" I asked, looking over at him.

"She worked a lot. Always loved being able to help people I guess." he said, shrugging as we came up to the hotel.

"So many people must have seen the sign lit up..." I said, looking at the crowd pushing the gates.

"It's a pretty big hotel and with no other electricity...I wouldn't be surprised if people miles out saw it." he said, staring intently past the people.

"What is it? What are you staring at?" I asked, trying to look through the crowd.

"Alicia. My step family is in there." Chris said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't do anything. Stay back until the others get here." I said, leaning against the seat and rolling up the windows.

And wait we did. We waited for hours before Erin was tapping on my window.

"So, what happened?" she asked, leaning against the car door.

"Nothing. We waited for you guys to come. Chris recognized people inside the gates, but there were so many people trying to push their way in." I said, sitting up.

"Um...there is no one there." Luci said, pointing at the gate.

"They must have let them in while we were asleep and didn't notice us." Chris said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Who did you see in there?" Travis asked, moving next to his son.

"Madison and Licia. Looks like they're helping whoever is in charge." Chris responded, getting out of the car.

"How do we get their attention? The gate is locked." Brylee said, pointing at the lock on the gate.

"Make noise? The crowd was making a bunch of it earlier." I said, getting out of the car and locking it.

After a few minutes, a few people came out of the hotel to see what the noise was about.

"Chris?" Alicia asked, looking closely at said person.

"In the flesh." he said, making Alicia look at her mom.

"Who are all these people?" Madison asked, looking at Luci and all of us.

"Friends. Their colonia was getting ready to be overrun by a gang who ran a store. We saw the lights come on and thought it would be safe here." Travis said, looking at the woman.

"Colonia?...Is Nick with you?" Madison asked, remembering her fight up at a store where they were making a trade.

"Yes." Nick said, walking forward with a solemn face.

"Oh my god. Let them in Elena." she said, turning to a woman with short black hair.

"Are all of you clean? No bites, infection, sickness, injuries?" Elena asked, moving towards the gate with her keys.

After getting a no from everyone, she unlocked the gate. Travis ran to Madison and hugged her, while Chris stayed by my side as we walked in. Nick seemed to stay by Brylee's side as well, not seeming to pleased to see his mom again.

"Nick, please you have to let me explain what happened." his mom said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Alicia rolled her eyes at her mom before walking up to her brother.

"We believe it was Daniel who set the place on fire. It wasn't mom, we had nothing to do with it." she said, moving closer to him.

"Why would he do that?" Nick asked, letting his sister hug him.

"We don't know." Madison said, still holding onto Travis.

"After I get all of your names you are free to go into the hotel and I will give you rooms. If you have a family let me know and I can put you together to keep more rooms available." Elena said, walking towards the hotel.

After grabbing their bags out of the car, everyone followed behind her, Chris and I staying near the back.

"You have to apologize to them." I said, holding onto his hand.

"I will...just not right now. I want to give them time to talk to each other." he said, looking at his dad and Madison.

"She seems like a nice lady." I said, following his gaze.

"She is, but she is very clingy to Nick. Brylee should be careful." he said, making me look up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at Brylee, Alicia, and Nick talking up ahead.

"You seriously haven't noticed? Brylee likes Nick and it seems he likes her." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"There is no way..." I said, slowly looking between the two.

"There is." Chris said, making me whack him on the shoulder.

"And what are you two talking about?" Brylee asked, as we caught up to the three.

"Nothing." Chris said, shaking his head.

"Hey." Alicia said, looking at Chris.

"Hi..." he said, staring at her.

"We'll leave you two alone. Brylee, Nick, let's go find our rooms...and have either of you seen Erin?" I asked, grabbing Nick and Brylee's hands and pulling them away.

"Alaina!?" Chris said, very loudly, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Now or later." I said, shrugging as I continued to pull the two away.

~No one's P.O.V~

"Alaina?" Alicia asked, looking at the blonde girl as she walked away with her brother.

"Yeah. Her and Brylee are cousins...basically sisters. Travis and I found them in a village near the colonia, so we all went there together. Travis likes taking care of Brylee when Ai isn't around." Chris said, looking at the ground.

"What did she mean by 'now or later'?" she asked, moving to start walking again.

"She told me I'd have to apologize, but I wanted to wait until Madison and Travis caught up..." he said, following along.

"You don't have to apologize. It's my fault for accusing you of that so quickly and then yelling at you...I was the reason you ran away..." Alicia said, looking at the ground now.

"You weren't false when you made the accusation...I was so mad at your mom and even my dad for everything, so I froze." he said, walking though the doors.

"It still wasn't my place to call you out on it. I'm sorry?" she said, looking up at him as they reached everyone.

"I'm sorry too." he said, smiling at her.

~Alaina P.O.V~

I watched the two come closer and it looked like they were actually talking. Not long after, Chris smiled at her.

"Good..one less thing to worry about." I said, leaning against the counter as I waited for my room key.

Brylee and I were sharing a room, while Chris and Nick would share a room.

"What do you mean?" Brylee asked, leaning her head to the side.

I nodded towards the two as they continued talking and Brylee finally nodded her head in understanding.

"Oh yeah..I forgot to tell you. Erin is with Luciana. They are sharing a room." Nick said, making me glare at him.

"You just now remember this? I asked where she was like ten minutes ago." I said, shaking my head.

After getting my key, Brylee and I headed up to our room to unpack and settle in.

"Finally we can take showers." Brylee said, pulling fresh clothes out of her bag.

"Same. I never thought I'd see the day." I said, pulling clothes out as well.

After we showered and changed we decided to roam the hotel.

"I see you put the showers to use." Alicia said, walking up behind us with a male.

"Yep...It's been forever." Brylee said, smiling at Alicia.

"This is Hector, Elena's nephew." Alicia said, pointing at the guy.

"I'm Alaina, Brylee's cousin." I said, shaking hands with both of them since this was my first time directly talking to Alicia.

"I'm Brylee." she said, shaking Hector's hand and smiling at Alicia.

"Are you guys looking around for anything in particular?" he asked, looking between us.

"Not really, just looking around." I said, shaking my head.

"Would you like a tour? I worked here before the outbreak, so I know where everything is." he offered, making Brylee and I smile.

"Sure. Maybe Nick and Chris would like to join us." Brylee said, pointing to the two boys walking towards us.

"I'm sure they would. I have to go now and find my mom." Alicia said, looking at Hector.

She said goodbye and went down the hall before disappearing.

"The group of people who were at our gates yesterday are in the basement. A few of them need medical attention so Madison, Alicia and Elena are always down there." Hector explained, as we waiting for the boys to catch up.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, looking after where his sister ran off to.

"Hector is Elena's nephew, he was going to give us a tour and Brylee saw you guys and said you might want to come with so we waited." I said, looking at Chris.

"What about Alicia?" Chris asked, staring after said girl.

"She's helping the people who were at the gates yesterday. Some of them were injured and they are being held in the basement as they heal." Hector said, motioning for us to start walking.

Chris made an 'oh' expression before we all started walking.

"Let's get this tour started." Hector said, leading us through the flights of stairs.

We went all over the hotel with Hector telling us the different areas as well as the areas that were off limits.

"Finally, the kitchen. I heard you had brought quiet a bit of food with you." Hector said, turning to look at us.

"Yep. Chris and his dad went supply running while we were heading to the colonia and a few of us did runs while we stayed there." I said, standing next to Chris.

"Alright. Well, I should get going and see if they need help in the basement. Feel free to walk around." he said, waving as he left.

"He better not go near Alicia." Nick said, huffing at the guy.

"Wow...protective older brother." I said, making Brylee laugh.

"Let's go find something to do." Brylee said, grabbing my hand and yanking me away from the kitchen.

The boys followed behind, shaking their heads at Brylee.

~A/N: WHOOOOO! Hella long chapter, I think the longest so far. Hope you guys like it. And yes the characters are acting OOC..mostly because it no longer follows the show and the characters have no worries at the moment and no one hates anyone since no one has done anything stupid. A character from the past will be appearing soon though, so keep your eyes open :D Much love to those who are following the story 3 Bye for now :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

~Last time~

"Let's go find something to do." Brylee said, grabbing my hand and yanking me away from the kitchen.

The boys followed behind, shaking their heads at Brylee.

~Now~

At dinner time, we were all introduced to the people already living in the hotel. Most seemed nice, except one woman who kept glaring at Elena.

"Hey..Alicia?" I asked, running to catch up with her after dinner.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around and waiting until I caught up.

"What's with that woman? The one staring down Elena." I said, walking beside her as she continued walking.

"So you noticed? You're very observant. That would be Ilene. Her daughter Jessica was having a wedding here when the outbreak started. In order to contain it, Elena locked all of the guests inside. She blames Elena for the death of her husband and daughter." Alicia said, walking out towards the sand.

"She can't blame that on Elena. She was trying to do what was best for the hotel." I said, looking up at the sky as we reached the beach.

"We've tried telling her that, but she refuses to see reason. She at least puts up with everything despite that...although she loves to glare." she said, laughing as she kicked the sand.

"I can see. Is it safe to be out here this late?" I asked, looking around for any zombies.

"Completely. We cleared them out, led them into the riptides. None have come back and it's been a while so we are sure we are good. It's really beautiful out here." she said, sitting in the sand.

I sat down as well and looked up at the sky.

"It's been so long since I could look up at the sky. My mom and I used to always look at the stars and point out the constellations. She would tell me which one was which and then laugh when I got confused over something." I said, smiling as I looked back down at the sand.

"Chris mentioned that you and Brylee were the only ones from La Paz to make it out alive. It must be hard, knowing that they are still wandering." Alicia said, moving closer to me.

"It is, but I try not to think about it. My parents divorced when I was three. I only had my mom and sister before I met Erin and then Brylee a while later. When Erin left to Cali, it was pretty hard. I was happy that she could go and get more experience, but it felt like I lost another part of me. We were so convinced that we were twins separated at birth. Always finished each others sentences, could tell what the other was thinking, and we were always there for each other. I broke apart inside when Chris had mentioned that Cali got bombed and nothing was left the last time he saw it. I'm so glad she's still here, well...alive that is." I said, making Alicia laugh at the last part.

"Sounds like a lot of pain. My dad passed away when I was young and I pretty much had to raise myself since my mom was always taking care of Nick. It seems he really likes Brylee." she said, making me plop down onto the sad.

"God, even Chris said that. I can't imagine her with anyone during this...It'd break her heart if she looses him. It's funny though.." I said, turning to look at Alicia as she laid next to me.

"What is?" she asked looking up at the sky.

"Chris said me and you would probably get along. I guess he was right. This is the longest conversation i've had in a long time." I said, smiling at her.

"Me too. I was never into stars...do you want to show me some of those constellations?" she asked, making me smile even wider.

"Sure." I said, starting to point out every constellations I could see and remember.

We eventually went inside and headed to our rooms as we said goodnight.

"Where have you been?" Brylee asked, sitting on our bed, Nick and Chris on either side of her.

"I was with Alicia down on the beach. I'm sorry...did you wait up for me?" I asked, coming in and closing the door behind me.

"She came to our room about an hour ago asking I we'd seen you. Decided to wait in here till you came back." Nick said, patting Brylee on the back before standing up.

"I'm sorry. Go get some sleep. See you guys in the morning." I said, moving to sit next to Brylee.

"Goodnight you two." Chris said, waving before leaving the room, Nick following behind.

"Aii my child." I said, shaking my head as I moved to hug Brylee.

"You were gone for so long..It's almost one in the morning." she said, on the verge of tears and she put her head into my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I was showing Alicia the stars, poor girl didn't even know what the big dipper was." I said, hearing Brylee snort into my stomach.

"Did she know what the Orion's belt was at least?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nope, not even that one. Let's get some sleep." I said, moving to go around her and climb into bed.

"Goodnight Ai." she said, cuddling into my side.

"Goodnight Bry." I said, turning off the little light before going to sleep.

~A/N: Short chapter...but some Alaina/Alicia friendship is happening, which is good. Hope you guys like it and i'll write again soon :) Bye for now! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

~Last time~

"Goodnight Ai." she said, cuddling into my side.

"Goodnight Bry." I said, turning off the little light before going to sleep.

~Now~

The next morning, we woke up to screaming and yelling. Brylee and I looked at each other before moving towards the door.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM IN AFTER WHAT THEY DID?! THEY ALMOST KILLED YOU GUYS AND YOU LET THEM IN!" Alicia screamed, causing Brylee and I to be even more confused.

"Licia, there are only two of them and they have changed. I thought you liked Jack?" Madison said.

I gave up on listening in and opened the door.

"Sorry...did we wake you?" Madison asked, looking over at us.

"No. It's okay. What's going on?" I asked, rubbing the rest of my sleep away.

Alicia went on a rant over a group of people who tried to take the Abigail and kill her family and now two of them were in the hotel and her mom let them in.

"Maybe you should talk to Jack...see what they want. It sounds like most of the things that happened were that Reed dudes fault. I don't know about the girl though." Brylee said, moving to stand next to me.

Alicia breathed out through her nose before nodding her head.

"I guess you are right. Alaina, can you follow me?" she asked, looking over at me.

"Uhh..sure. Brylee, go find Nick and Chris and just follow them around." I said, smiling as Brylee ran off to find the two boys.

"Let's get this over with." Alicia said, standing close to me while we walked with her mom to where the two were staying.

"So...what's the full story with this Jack boy?" I asked, leaning over towards her a little.

"Long story...in the end he was willing to help me leave the people he was with and he would come with me...but I had my family and I wasn't going to leave them over a guy. Let alone one that was with a bunch of people who had planned on killing my family." she said, looking at the ground.

"Well I guess this is where you get your answer on if he's changed or not." I said, smiling at her before we entered the room.

Travis, Hector, Elena and Chris were in the room, along with the two people I didn't know.

"Alaina, this is Alex and Jack." Madison said, moving away from us.

"It'll be fine. I'll be over there with Chris." I said, pointing towards said boy.

"Okay." she said, nodding at me before walking over to where her mom was standing.

I put my arm on Chris' shoulder and he turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here?' he asked, turning to continue glaring at the two people.

"Alicia asked me to come here with her." I said, moving to hold his hand.

"What about Bry?" he asked, linking our fingers together, making me smile.

"Probably strolling around with Nick by now." I said, making him turn to look at me.

"You let her go to Nick alone?" he asked, making me punch him.

"No. I told her to find both of you. I didn't know you would be in here." I said, glaring at him.

"Well I am...which means they are alone." he said, making me roll my eyes.

"Thanks for the observation captain obvious." I said, continuing to stand by him and hold his hand as Alicia got into a heated conversation with Alex and Jack.

"I take it she told the story on the way here?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah...most of it at least." I said, jumping to look at him when he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm round me.

It took an hour for Alicia to calm down and actually talk to the two people, but she did and everything turned out fine, with a warning that if they tried anything, they'd be shot on the spot.

"Thanks for staying around even though you and Chris looked ready to attack each other." Alicia said, bumping into me jokingly.

"Eww...don't say that. It sounds weird, but you're welcome." I said, smiling at her after making an ugly face.

"I'm gonna go find Nick, wanna come with?" she asked, motioning her head towards the kitchen.

"Sure. I need to find Brylee anyways." I said, following her around until we finally found them near the beach.

We all sat on the beach, eventually getting joined by Chris and Jack.

"It'd be nice to stay like this." Brylee said, leaning up against Nick.

"I'm sure it would." I said with a monotone voice, glaring at the two.

The others laughed, knowing that it was going to take a while for me to get used to their relationship.

"Ohhh...just cuddle your boyfriend." Brylee said, showing me tongue.

"I will fight you child." I said, putting up my fists.

"Let's go bro." she said, doing the same thing, causing us both to start laughing.

We continued to stay at the hotel for four years. Brylee, Chris, Nick and I constantly went out on supply runs and got back just in time for dinner. One day while we were coming back we heard on a live broadcast that the military was clearing out all of the zombies and soon the world would be cleansed. We would finally be able to return to our normal lives and get civilization back up. Chris and I had gotten married and stayed close to Nick and Brylee, who were still only dating, but lived together anyways. Alicia and Jack got together around the third year at the hotel and Erin and Luciana got married and adopted a boy who was left with out a family when both of his parents turned. The post-apocalyptic world was going to be hectic, but we were ready to finally start living our lives again.

~A/N: Yes...Yes this is the final chapter. I didn't want to bring any sadness and stuff into it, so I figured the hotel would be the best place to end the story. However, I did want to let everyone know that they do eventually go back to living normally after the military finally gets their shit together and does a mass cleansing. Thank you to everyone who has read and I hope you all liked it :) 3 – Lia


End file.
